The Scientific exist to facilitate the scientific projects within the program. The services, materials and reagents provided by the Scientific Core are purified proteins from natural and recombinant sources and scrapie prions, synthetic peptides, DNA sequences, PrP antibodies, transgenic mouse screening and a chemical and biochemical analytical service. This core will be directed by Dr. Haydn Ball. Dr. Ball is an analytical chemist of considerable experience who has devoted himself for the last three years to research into the chemistry of the prion protein. Dr. Ball, an outstanding peptide chemist, will synthesize peptides to be used by all the projects and for antibody production. The preparation of purified prions has been carried out in this laboratory for more than a decade; in recent years this program has been supervised by Ms. Hana Serban. Ms. Serban will also supervise the production of PrP antibodies. Dr. Ball will direct the preparation of recombinant PrP variants which will be expressed in culture and purified for all in all projects. The screening of the transgenic mice will be carried by Ms. Michelle Chernock. Dr. Ball will vary out chemical and biochemical analysis, which will benefit all the projects. All of these activities are currently being carried out very successfully in this laboratory by highly experienced personnel.